


Infiltration AU (work 1)

by FanWriter



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Based on the book series, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: I wrote this 4 years ago - never finished it obviously - but am posting it anyway to get it off my computer. That said, my idea kinda came back around recently and I wrote the 'scene' before this one in a story I'm calling 'Infiltration AU {work 2}'. I would've combined the two but since I did write them so far apart I just decided to keep them separate; they are still apart of the same story arc. That said, while they are related to each other, they're not necessarily connected - for whatever sense that makes. Basically, I had an idea twice and wrote different parts of that idea instead of the whole thing.For a little backstory (and you'll see when I get 'Infiltration AU {work 2}' up) is that K-Directorate infiltrated SD-6 and Sydney rescued them, and the applause she got was as a thank you - much like when McKenas Cole broke into SD-6 on the show.Lastly, again, this is something I wrote 4 years ago, and while I can't promise that my writing has gotten better, there is a serious lack of fanfictions on one of my favorite pairings so I'm doing my best to bridge the gap - join me, won't you.





	Infiltration AU (work 1)

After passing through the white scanning cubicle on sub-level six, she suddenly felt very dizzy and weak. Stumbling into the wall, she used it to help brace her as she made her way to the main room. As soon as she rounded the corner, she was met with a loud round of applause.

Seeing something was wrong, Noah quickly made his way to her side. ''Syd, are you alright?''

''The room's spinning,'' she said, her voice fading. ''It won't ... stop ... spinning -'' Falling to the ground, the last thing she heard was Noah shouting out her name.

ALIAS-ALIAS-ALIAS-ALIAS-ALIAS

Noah, Wilson, Diana, Gromnovich and Sloane stood in the small waiting area of the SD-6 hospital ward. Half an hour after they arrived, a doctor came out from an adjacent room.

''The test results in, doc? Let me guess, she had trouble processing what she did and just passed out.'' Gromnovich smarted off.

''Anatoly,'' Diana hissed, scoldingly.

''Actually, no,'' began the doctor. The reason she fainted is because she's anemic -''

''She's anemic?'' Wilson asked.

''She's also pregnant. Five weeks. That's why she fainted. Her body didn't have enough nutrients left because it gave them to the baby. So it just temporarily shut down.'' The doctor looked around at the silent group of people. ''I've prescribed her some prenatal vitamins, and she should be able to go home tonight. I just want to keep her another couple of hours to make sure she's alright. She's awake, so you can go in if you'd like.'' The doctor turned around and disappeared behind a curtain to another patients room.

''Well, then,'' Sloane shifted and folded his hand in front of himself. ''Agent Hicks. I think it's time you and I had a conversation.''

Keeping his face neutral, he said coolly, ''There's nothing wrong with getting your wife pregnant. Sir,'' he added as an afterthought.

''Wife,'' Sloane repeated, shocked. ''How long have to two of you been married?''

After a short pause, he answered, ''Five weeks.''

Wilson pushed Noah over to the curtained room Sydney was in. ''Agent Hicks, why don't you go see how she's doing for yourself. I'll take care of things out here.''

Once Noah was out of sight, Sloane turned to Wilson. ''You knew? Why didn't you tell me?''

''I've known since the beginning. Even married them in my office. I didn't tell you because, well, we both know how that would've went.'' Wilson leveled Sloane with a hard stare. ''They're still capable of doing their jobs. Their relationship won't interfere.''

''So. She was able to pull all this off while pregnant and in heels,'' Gromnovich said nonchalantly. ''Not bad for a rookie.'' He rolled his eyes at Diana's huff and side glance.

''It better not. If you'll excuse me, I have paperwork to attend to,'' Sloane said, stalking off.


End file.
